Ice Hockey
Ice Hockey is an NES game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps VS ''in February 2015. In October 2018, Arin and Danny played the game again, this time through the Nintendo Switch. The game was sent into the show by Vitas Varnas, Jeremiah and Brooke Diaz, L’Entrepot De Jeu, Christopher Heilman, Riley Davis, Randy Pntillo, Shawn Calhoun, Trace Montgomery, Ted Kiel, John Davis, Brandon Greenwood, Jack, Crim, Naomi, and Gaia, Nick Brown, Kelly Couto, Steven Morris, Kelly Mconnel, Dustin Combs, Mike Villaster and D. Piddy, Colby Mabile, Travis Peek and Shelly Kikel, Blake S, Jon Eberle, and Taran Bimbra, as stated in the first episode's description. Episodes # Reaper on the Rink # Finale Returing # Dan's Upper Hand # Sudden Death! # Close Match! Jingle Grumps # A Holiday Rematch Game Information The play and mechanics of ''Ice Hockey are mostly similar to that of ice hockey in real life. The objective for both team is to hit a black puck with a hockey stick that each player carries into the opponent's goal. Teams are made up of five players including thegoaltender, as opposed to six in real life. Players wear ice skates, which are used to skate across the icy arena. Each game is made up of three periods, with the victory going to the player who has the most points at the end of the game. At the beginning, two opposing players from each team face off in the middle of the rink. There are three kinds of players - the first is fast, weak, and feeble, but is good at the face-off; the second is average in all qualities, and the third is slow and poor at the face-off, but very powerful, both in body checking and shooting strength. The arena is similarly designed to a real-world ice hockey arena. The arena is coated in ice, with a goal on either side of the arena. There are a variety of marked areas, including the goal line that the puck must cross to score, the attacking/defending zone which is situated closely to each goal, the face-off spot, the neutral spot, and others. Each side of the arena has exactly the same design. If two opposing players fight for the puck for a certain amount of time, other players join into the fight, resulting in the player from the losing team in the fight to be put in the penalty box for a period of time. Trivia * At 28 copies, this is the game that Game Grumps have received the most copies of from fans. It beat Shadow the Hedgehog for this distinction, which had 23 copies sent to the Grumps. ** Due to the amount of people who sent the game to the show, the donators are credited in the description of the first part rather than verbally. Gallery Ice Hockey Thank You.jpg|Thank you to: Vitas Varnas, Jeremiah and Brooke Diaz, L’Entrepot De Jeu, Christopher Heilman, Riley Davis, Randy Pntillo, Shawn Calhoun, Trace Montgomery, Ted Kiel, John Davis, Brandon Greenwood, Jack, Crim, Naomi, and Gaia, Nick Brown, Kelly Couto, Steven Morris, Kelly Mconnel, Dustin Combs, Mike Villaster and D. Piddy, Colby Mabile, Travis Peek and Shelly Kikel, Blake S, Jon Eberle, and Taran Bimbra. Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:NES Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sports Games Category:Completed Games Category:Games sent in by Mike Villaster Category:Games sent in by Vitas Varnas Category:Jingle Grumps Games